When the world walks out
by i was not magnificent
Summary: I let you go once, I'm not doing that again. I love you Miley Ray Cyrus. And I'll walk in, when the world walks out. I promise you that." I breathed a sigh a relief. "I love you too. Nicholas Jerry Jonas." --- Niley OneShot


"I was finally happy!" I shouted and cried at the ceiling, hoping Jesus would hear me. I curled up in my bed, hugging my knees to my chest. I couldn't beleive He would do something like this to me again. First breaking up with Nick. I was depressed for a whole year! I was true I still loved him, but I would never do anything like that to Justin. Justin came along and my heart was healing again...Until now. I can't beleive Justin would get so mad over something so little. I HAD ONLY WENT TO LUNCH WITH NICK. I didn't cheat on him or anything! All this time I thought someone loved me. Justin. But turns out he was a jerk too. I continued crying as my phone rang. Wiping tears and fixing hair, I got out from under the covers, I looked at my phone to see I had two text messages. One from Emily and one from...Justin. Deciding I didn't really want to see what Justin's text said. I selected Emilys text and started reading.

**To : Miles  
****From : Ems  
****Subject : ASAP**

**MILEY! I called your house and Brandi told me what happened. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I CANT COME. I'm in the studio right now. But you know I'll always be there for you. I'll come ASAP. LOVE YOU! (L)**

**-Ems**

I smiled through the tears. I can't beleive I didn't like Emily at first. She was probably the best freind out of my hundreads. **(a/n of best friends)** I sighed pressing Justins text. The tears fell again as I read the hate in the text.

**To : Miles  
****From : Justin**

**I WILL RUIN YOU. Everyone is making fun of ME now. "You got cheated on by a 16 year old!" and that kind of shit. I LOVED YOU MILEY. But after this, I want you to go to hell. I'm going to tell everything. How you cheated on me with YOUR EX. Even how you wanted sex. Oh wait...you didn't say that did you!? Oh well, they hate YOU, not me. So who are they going to beleive bitch? Have a horrible life.**

**-I hate you**

I started crying again as I chucked the phone at the wall. I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. My prince charming was just a friend now. And the person I thought that loved me, wanted me to die. I just wanted someone to call me their's again. _That was all I wanted _I begged God again as I hid under the covers again, hiding from it all.

-xox-

"Brandi can I use your computer? Mine froze." Brandi turned around from the kitchen counter. "Yeah sure bu-" I walked out before she could complete the sentence. I had been cooped up in my room for three days now. Not wanting to see anyone. Not even Emily. Of course she understood. She was awesome like that. I ran up to Brandi's room and waited as I booted up the computer. I needed something to distract me from what happened. I couldn't let this bring me down. I didn't let Nick bring me down. The computer finally logged on. I pressed the internet icon. The Google homepage came on. I scrolled down the browser for youtube. But I accidently picked Oceanup instead. The site I hated.

I shrugged alone, and started reading the articles. One was about Ali Lohan partying with her mom and sister. Another about Selena and Demi's twitter updates. THere was even a article on my performance on idol. I had messed up my hair so much at the end. I did horrible. The contestants sounded SO MUCH better than me. I sighed scrolling down some more. Then I saw what I hadn't expected to see for a while.

I gasped seeing a video Justin had made. The title was even "I HATE YOU MILEY CYRUS!" Tears trickling out, I lcicked on the video. Lets see how much this bastard could lie. The video started and I vowed to myself to not shut it off till it was done. (Justin speaking) "Hello people. Now getting down to buisness. As you all may know, Nick and that slut-oh wait, whats her name again. MILEY CYRUS. Went out on a little date with that afro boy Nick. So that bitch cheated on me. And I broke up with her. So since me and that bitch now are over, I'll tell you something. SHE WANTED SEX WITH ME! So now it's confirmed, the bitch is a SLUT. I'm serious. So have a horrible life Miley. THey ALL HATE YOU NOW." I screamed in hate at the computer and sprinted my way to my bathroom. Slamming past Brandi and Braison, who were asking what was wrong. I slammed the bathroom door opened and kicked and locked it closed. Why did this have to happen to ME! What did I do wrong! I cried lying on the white tile floor, eyes slowly closing.

-xox-

I hid my face from the papparazi as me and my Mammie made our way into the Hannah Montana set. Mammie rubbed my back a bit as we finally escaped the crazy men. Instantly I saw Mitchel, Emily, Jason, Moises and even Cody. I was still kinda mad at him for being such a jerk to Demi. She was one of my BFFS now. They all rushed up to me and each gave me a hug. "Your my girl, always know that." Emily shot him a funny offended look. Succeding, she made me laugh. Jason and Moises also gave e a tight hug. Emily the tightest. "I'll always be here for you Miley. All of us. You know that right?" I nodded smiling fakely. "Yeah, I'm...fine. Lets go shoot."

I took my spot by the Stewart house doorway, in my duck dress with Cody, waiting for the "ACTION!" to go off. I heard the direcor shout my que, and I barged into the house with Cody. "Miley I can't beleive you cheated on me!" **(A/N FAKE EPISODE!) **"I!-" I cut off with the memory of Justin accusing me of the exact same thing.

(FB)  
_"Justin I didn't cheat on you!" I shouted as Justin just answered with the car door slamming. I ran out of the car too, following him. He saw the pictures of me and Nick at Village Idiots, and accused me of cheating on him. "I thought you loved me!" he shouted sitting down on the armchair and angerily running his hands through his hair. "I cant beleive you didn;t even tell me!" he shouted again. Mom poped her head through the door. Seeing my tears, and Justin all worked up, her eyes widened. "Something wrong?" "No, just please go away." Mom nodded and left us to alone. "We are so over." My head snapped to look at Justin. "No no please Justin! You cant do that to me!" He laughed sarcastically. "Oh yeah like how you CHEATED ON ME!? I am going TO RUIN YOU. Goodbye you slut." He stomped out of the house as I started crying. This couldn't happen again. Not again.  
__(End of FB) _

'My body started shaking, and tears started escaping. I felt my head spin like a tornado and my back meeting the ground. For a second I couldn't breathe. I needed someone to call me theirs again.

I opened my eyes to see everyone hovering over me, even the director. "MILEY!" Emily screamed as her and Jason helped me onto the set couch. Someone placed a cool cloth on my head thankfully; it was suddenly very warm in here. "What happened?" I asked weakly. "Miley, you fainted." I looked to see Cody had answered. "Really?" I asked in disbelief. I heard the director speak. "Miley, you should rest. We'll just do other scenes today." I nodded my head no, making it spin even more. "Can I just rest in the somewhere a bit? I'll feel better in a bit." The director nodded. I tried to get up, but holding my head, fell back onto the couch. "Mind if I carry you?" I saw it was Cody speaking. "You sure?" He nodded, and lifted me like I didn't weigh a pound.

Cody opened the door to the room we hung out in sometimes. "Couch?" he asked. I nodded, still feeling horrible. He laid me down on the blue couch. "Mind if I stay?" "Not at all." He nodded and sat on the other couch and started playing on his phone. It went on like this for a few minutes, before Cody spoke again. "I'm sorry Mi." I turned my now cool head to Cody. "About what?" He looked up from his phone to me, his eyes sad. "About not being there when you and Nick..." I understood. I had expected him to be there when I and Nick had split, but he ignored me. I was mad, then. "Don't worry, I'm over it. I'm madder about you and Demi. I couldn't believe you could be such a jerk." Cody shrugged and laughed uneasily. "I was new to Disney. All the attention made me big headed. I'm sorry." I nodded. It was true. Cody had become so cocky when he became big. It really drove us apart. "So...are we friends now?" he asked. I thought for a moment. He sounded sorry enough. "Friends." I declared, smiling. "So would you mind if I asked a question about...Justin?" The name brought tears to my eyes, but I nodded for him to ask. "Why was he so mad to lie that you wanted to do it with him." I laughed at Cody's childness. He couldn't even say the word sex. "He thought I cheated on him. When me and Nick went to lunch." Cody nodded thoughtfully. "It wasn't true though. I just talked with Nick. Hadn't talked with him for a long time. Just caught up." Cody continued to stare at me, expecting for me to say more. "I guess I wish we did do more." Cody looked surprised. "You miss him?" he asked thoughtfully. I sighed and nodded. I did miss him. How opposite we were of each other, but how we completed each other I guess. His hair, his eyes, his old Levi's, when we kissed, I laughed at myself for quoting 7 things. I never meant for it to be a hate song. Like I said, it was a song about forgiving, not forgetting. I sighed and got up from my spot off the couch. My head didn't spin like before, but thoughts attacked my head. He handed me a water bottle, and helped me back to the set.

-xoxo-

"I didn't want anything fr-from him." I whispered cuddling up with Emily. She just nodded and rubbed my arm. ""I know you didn't Miley. And your true fans will know that too." My fans. I had forgot all about them. "Mind if I go on the computer for a sec?" I asked Emily. She had been here everyday for the past week now. Others who called or visited regularly were Mandy, Ashley and Demi. Everyone was either to busy or didn't care. Not that I minded, the less that cared, the less I would have to try trying to explain. Em nodded as I went and logged on to mileymandy. I wanted to see the views on the last vid. Impressive. 873 456 views. I prepared myself for the comments. Which always the hurt the most. These ones were worst than the Parody video ones.

"**I HATE YOU MILEY YOU SLUT!"  
**"**GO DIE BITCH!"  
**"**stupid bitch cant sing or nothing :P"**

I stared bawling again as Emily ran over from her spot on the couch to me. Shutting off the computer, she led me onto the couch again. She let me cry into her shoulder as she comforted me. "It'll be okay Miley." "NO IT WON'T!" I shouted, shocked I would erupt that way with Emily. 'I'm so-sorry. But nothing, a-and I MEAN NOTHING is okay and will never be. My ex ruined my career, hundreds of people want me dead, a-and Ni-" I cut off abruptly remembering Cody was the only person that knew I wanted to be in Nicks arms again. "What was that Miley?" Emily asked confused. "Nothing" I spat getting my phone and jacket. "Miley, what are you doing?" I put my phone in my jacket and stopped in the door. "I'm sorry Em. I just need to be alone." Emily nodded understandingly. "But where?" she asked now worried. Guess I shouldn't lie to her. "Sayers park. But don't follow me please? I just want to be alone." She nodded again and smiled. "Just a hug?" she asked outstreching her arms. I wiped away the tears and gave her a tight squeeze. "I love you Emily Osement." I whispered and ran out the door.

I ran through the trails, not bothering to remember the way I had come. Finally, I couldn't run another step without my legs falling out of their sockets. Remembering the reason I was so upset, the tears and screams broke out. The "why!'s" and the "What did I do wrong?" all screaming out of my lungs. Running over to a nearby tree, I started hitting my hands so hard to it they bled. "Why..." I whispered. Somewhere out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone coming my way. My hair flew out behind me as I ran to the parks bridge.

The trail leading to the bridge finally came in view. I breathed a sigh of relief walking to the white bridge and leaning onto the railing, staring at the beautiful blue water. Ducks waddled at the shores. Fish swam in the clear water. I took out my phone, and went to the "notes" application. My fingers flew over the keyboard, impatient to leave this world.

"**To whoever is reading this,  
****If you know me, I'm sorry. For leaving. For being a horrible girlfriend, daughter, friend, sister. I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it. And if they want me dead, they'll see me dead. I love you guys (L) I'm sorry,  
****I'll be watching you,  
****Miley Ray Cyrus.**

I smiled at the text. No one would be affected by me now. Brandi and everyone else would get friends back. Mom and Dad had one less to worry about. My friends didn't have to feel obligated to act like friends with me. Fans didn't have to defend me anymore. And the most important, Nick could be happy again.

I climbed onto the railing and taking off my Converse and jacket, whispered, "They want me dead, they'll see me dead." I felt the tears, but not sadness. Happiness actually. I was escaping from it all now. I smiled and brushed away more tears. "Goodbye everyone." I breathed again for the last time and prepared to let myself fall. Until I felt two hands tug me off the bridge.

-xox-

"Miley get off of there!" someone shouted. I screamed trying to break free of the tight grasp. "Miley calm down!" Recognizing the voice, I broke down with a small gasp still trying to get out of the grasp. "Let m-me go Ni-Ni-Nick!" I shouted. "MILEY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Shocked at his outburst, I stopped pulling away and whispered, "I'm all a-alone. Let...me...die!" I whispered. I knew he would scream at me, but surprised me when he just whipped my shaking body around to face him. Grasping my face to look at me in the eyes, he whispered, "You will NEVER be alone as long a-as I'm alive." I just broke down again, scared he would break me as much as he did before. The thing was though, that even if he did break me again, I still wanted him. Just wanted him back.

-xox-

I was laying in Nicks lap, both of us staring into the blue water I was going to escape into a couple of hours ago. "Why Miley..." Nick whispered. I sighed and got up to lean against his shoulder and play with his hand. "I just couldn't take it anymore. Justin lying, and having friends not caring anymore, and you..." He twisted his head around to stare at me. I saw myself in his brown orbs. "Why would Justin..." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "He was mad that you and I went to lunch on Saturday. He thoughT I cheated on him. But only me and you know for a fact that I didn't." I finished to see a sad look on Nicks face. Lifting his head, he spoke. "So because I wanted to go get lunch, Justin broke up with you and lied about you, and because of me, you almost ju-" he broke off with a crack in his voice. How could he think this is his fault! I grasped his face in my hands and spoke hard, "You listen to me. This is not your fault. I'm the one who said yes. I'm the one ho thought he could mend m heart again. But I now realise that it's impossibale for me..." He looked up. "What's impossible Mi? Nothings impossible." he smiled. The smile he only had with me. "One thing is impossible. It is imposible for me to be happy without you." I started to get up. He didn't love me. Not anymore. "Niley" had no chance anymore. All because of me. I turned around and took a step but was tugged back again by a warm hand. I turned around to see a tear rolling down Nicks cheek. One fell onto mine too as he stepped closer to me. "I let you go once, I'm not doing that again. I love you Miley Ray Cyrus. And I'll walk in, when the world walks out. I promise you that." I breathed a sigh a relief. "I love you too. Nicholas Jerry Jonas," I whispered placing my lips onto his.

-xox-

what'd you guys think? i love the idea but think it sux by how i wrote it. anyways, i love the end.

review! (L)

xoxo NileyRules


End file.
